Computing systems can be used to support various communication platforms. For example, desktop or mobile computing devices including cameras, displays, microphones, and speakers can execute video chat applications which facilitate conversations between multiple users in real time. During a video chat conversation, for example, audiovisual content captured by multiple different computing devices can be exchanged over a communications network.